Let it out
by Katlb
Summary: "But the most mysterious thing is when asked for a name, she replies with one word that would eventually haunt people who lived in this city. Frost." I do not own anything except characters you may not recognize.
1. Prolouge

Exhaling cold, the city was coated in layers of snow and frost overnight.

A young girl sits in the snow, unaware of the noise and bustle around her. The city on high alert after an extremely early snow.

"While it is the middle of September-"

"Scientists say it happened at random…"

"Here in Gotham while we may be known for-" reporters and news agencies droned about it for weeks, however that did not stop the consistent snowfall around the city and surrounding areas.

The young girl, looking to be around 8, crowds with other kids trying to get food from passing pedestrians bustling to get to work. Juxtaposed next to the rest of the group, she looks off. With pale skin and raven hair, she stands out compared to the dirty brown haired tan kids running around. While she sometimes gets stopped for her odd looks, people assume she is just another orphan.

That really wouldn't be unusual for a city like Gotham anyway.

However eventually the others notice something off, she speaks eloquently, she combs her hair, she even tries to wash her clothing. While the latter fails, it is enough to see that she is new to the band of orphans who had been sticking together since, well almost their entire lives.

But the most mysterious thing is when asked for a name, she replies with one word that would eventually haunt people who lived in this city.

 _Frost_.


	2. Maps

Running to find my nook for the night, the streets were filled with either orphans or clubbers. It seemed like it was around midnight, but I didn't have a clock near me so I couldn't be quite sure. Looking around, it seemed like I was nearing an area that people were running away from, curious but safety conscious, I ask someone what was happening.

"Don't you know kid, Joker is loose down there and it would probably be best for you to run along and hide now. Wouldn't want ya' to be caught by one of the henchman, that would be horrible. Come along now, run off!" a man shouted at me when I curiously had asked him the question after running to catch up with him. Deciding it was for the best, I run towards Chinatown where I knew I could blend in with the majority of people there. Being partially Asian myself, it was quite easy to understand the different languages being spoken there due to previous schooling at the manor. Having arrived at Chinatown I walk towards one of the vendors that I help in exchange for food and sometimes shelter.

"Hey Setsuko what do you need? I thought you were only helping me for one shift today," the old vendor said to me as I walked close enough.

"Mr. Hashira something scary happened where I was going to stay so could you find me somewhere please," exhausted I explained the situation to Mr. Hashira.

"You do realize you're pretty smart for someone so young, right?"

"I get that sometimes," following him to a nook above where the shop was located. Satisfied I would feel safe there I thanked Mr. Hashira and unpacked my small backpack. Inside was a blanket, a yoga mat and a sharp stick I had found lying around. Checking to see no one was looking, I wrapped the blanket around me and I took a deep breath in.

Exhaling, I concentrated, guiding the frost with my hand like I had been taught to years before. Finished with my work, I looked at the map of Gotham that I had seen earlier in the day. While I had mentally crossed out places to go to like the docks or crime alley, I realized I could easily hide out in East End. However, while this was risky due to the number of drunkards there, during the day I would probably be able to scope out an area to hide.

Checking again that the door and windows were securely locked, I curl up in a corner with my blanket. Thinking about what happened that day, sometimes I wonder why I shouldn't leave Gotham. I decided to save those thoughts for later as I drift to sleep, not knowing the feeling of someone watching me was right.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, this is my first story on here and yeah, thank you for reading! I have no beta so I would love it if you could tell me if there are any major grammar errors I make!


End file.
